Quest:The Eye That Binds
General Information The Eye That Binds is an adventure for Adventurers Guild members. To undertake it, you must first collect all four Bone Amulet Fragments from the lower level of Tarn. With the four amulet fragments in your possession, visit Tallys in his cottage. He will give you the quest and 8 Adventurer Tokens. To undertake it, visit Trithik and it will be listed under "Adventures for this Location." Tips * Whatever you do, don't let Kithala keep the amulet. * The amulet doesn't have any observed special powers, so accept Tallys's offer to purchase it. There are much better free amulets in the game, as even the starting AG Dragonclaw Amulet is stronger. (See discussion for more information.) * If you are strong enough you should fight and defeat Kithala for the combat experience. Prerequisites * Must have gained access to the lower level of Tarn. * Collect all four Bone Amulet Fragments from the lower level of Tarn. * Visit Tallys, who will unlock the Adventure in Trithik. Walkthrough You first meet with , who will give you the Iron Eye, which you combine with the Bone Amulet Fragments to make the Ironheart Amulet. She will then decide to have you prove your worthiness. Kithala's mental attacks You'll twice have to try to pass a . 12 Skeletal warriors You fight randomly generated . The exact names vary with each play but have nothing to do with the difficulty of each enemy. The following list may be incomplete: * Skeletal Warrior * Fleshless Axeman * Skeletal Guardsman * Armoured Skeleton * Spear-Wielding Skeleton * Sword-Wielding Skeleton * Bone Swordsman Kithala then opens a vortex and you face a test: . The Labyrinth "Defeat the three aflame and set the corners afire." Once inside the labyrinth, the objective is to reach the center of the maze. In order to do so, passages need to be opened from one room to the next (by ringing the bells in the appropriate fashion). And to reach the central room, all four corners must be glowing red. Maps Textured Map Schematic Map Text Directions Ringing the Bells to open the Passageway * From Entrance to Bell#1: N, E, E (Ring twice) * From Bell #1 to Bell #2: S, E, E, S, E, E (Ring 3 times) * From Bell #2 to Bell #3: N, E, E, N (Ring twice) * Return to the Entrance * From Entrance to Bell #4: S, E, S, S, E, S, S (Ring once) * Return to Bell #3 * From Bell #3 to Bell #5: S, S, E, S, S, W (Ring Twice) * Return to Bell #4 * From Bell #4 to Bell #6: W, S, S, E (Ring 3 times) * From Bell #6 to Bell #7: S, E, E, N, E, E (Ring once) Changing the Four Corners After defeating the 3 Flaming Skeletons: * Return to Bell #3 * From Bell #3 to Green Corner: E, E * Return to Entrance * From Entrance to Gold Corner: N * Return to Bell #6 * From Bell #6 to Silver Corner: S, S, W, W * From Bell #7 to Blue Corner: S, E, E, S, E, E * From Blue Corner to the Center of the Maze: W, W, N, W, W, N, W, N, N Random Encounters: The difficulty of random encounters in the labyrinth starts with 9+ at MR 60. After defeating an enemy, your next random encounter will become even more difficult. The difficulty of enemies is tiered in such a way that the next encounter increases by an MR value of +1 or +2, every other level. Thus the longer you stay in the labyrinth and the more enemies you defeat before reaching the center of the maze, the more difficult the next enemy will be. Fleeing from an enemy will not raise the difficulty of the next encounter; the next enemy will be the same difficulty. Enemy difficulty only increases when you win a battle. For more details and a difficulty chart of the first 16 difficulty tiers, view the discussion here. There are many kinds of undead (120+ types) that you can encounter. The difficulty is independent of the type of undead monster. For a partial listing, and details see Talk. Set Encounters (MR and SP is constant, instead of tiered) * ** 64 General XP for defeating each one. Each time a Flaming Skeleton is defeated, the amulet will glow. There are a total of 3 flaming skeletons. The Center of the Maze After navigating the labyrinth to the central area (you will gain 256 general XP), all hallways vanish and you are stranded. Walk about (or use the ironheart amulet) until Kithala confronts you. To resist her psionic attack:, pass a Battle 2 Wailing Ghosts, one right after the other. * 1st * 2nd When she demands for the amulet: You may use Divination 30+ here. (Success gives 4 XP to Divination) * Give her the Ironheart Amulet - you lose the amulet and have two choices: ** Climb the stairs and leave... - you will leave without the amulet. ** Attempt to retrieve the amulet from Kithala... - you can use Telekinesis (60+)/Gating (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Conjuration (60+)/Archery (60+)/Thievery (60+), and on success you get the amulet back. Or you can climb the stairs and leave. * Demand to be shown a way out of the labyrinth - Kithala lets you go and you retain the amulet. * Attack Kithala - you can subdue or kill Kithala. Either way you get 65+ combat exp, keep the amulet, she (or what's left of her) vanishes, and the way out appears. ** If you keep the amulet you will bring the amulet to Tallys, who gives you a choice: * Keep the Amulet * Sell the Amulet to Tallys for 24 ATs and 10,000 gold. Rewards * 64 General XP for defeating each Flaming Skeleton * 256 General XP upon reaching the central room of the maze * 4 XP to Divination when deciding whether to give Kithala the Amulet * 16 XP to Telekinesis (60+)/Gating (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Conjuration (60+)/Archery (60+)/Thievery (60+) if successfully used to retrieve the amulet (only if you first give it to Kithala) * 65+ combat XP for defeating Kithala (regardless of whether you kill her) * If you have the Ironheart Amulet: ** keep the amulet ** or 24 AT and 10,000 gold. * If you don't have the Ironheart Amulet (i.e. if you gave it to Kithala) Tallys gives you 8 ATs for your trouble. For completion: * 8,192 General XP * 1,024 XP to All Skills and Powers Category:AT Quests Category:AS&P Quests Category:Quests for Gold